Mine
by Lady Drace
Summary: Todd kurt fluff. Rating for curse words and such. Todd is looking down and since Kurt is such a nice guy, he tries to cheer him up. Total fluff ensues.


((I was browsing Deviant-art the other day looking for good ideas for X-men fan fiction, when I tripped over the sweetest X-men evolution Toad slash Nightcrawler drawings. They are the most adorable couple, so I just had to write a cute story about them. Never watched the series much, so forgive any stupid background mistakes.))

Kurt was sauntering leisurely across the lawn after gym class one day, when he saw a lonely figure sitting on the curb by the road. He hadn't really noticed him before, but as the figure turned slightly and caught a fly from the air with a long green tongue, Kurt recognized him. As much as he usually avoided Todd, he couldn't help but notice that right now he looked absolutly heartbroken. 

Mentally kicking himself for being too nice for his own good, Kurt plopped down next to Todd to hopefully offer some small comfort. 

"Gutentag! Something on your mind?"

Todd sighed and didn't even look at Kurt.

"Go away, Fuzzy."

Kurt was not one to be shooed away easily though, so he turned on his charm.

"Now don't be that vay. Just trying to be friendly. You seem a bit down, so I just thought I vould offer my cheerful self as comfort."

Todd finally turned his head to look at Kurt. Frowning and narrowing his yellow eyes he stared intensely at Kurt.

"Yo, what's the catch? You X-geeks want some info on the Brotherhood? Well they ain't tellin' me nothin', so buzz off!"

Kurt almost walked away at this, but his better self prevailed once again. He figured he wouldn't be too friendly either if he was as depressed as Todd obviously was. So he went for the grand effect instead. After doing a fast check of their surroundings he found that they were alone, and turned off his image inducer. 

"No catch. Just figured that ve freaks need to stick together sometimes."

Todd was again staring at the air in front of his face.

"You're the freak, man. I'm just ugly."

Kurt sighed and wondered why he even bothered.

"Riiight. So, vanna tell me vhat's up?"

Todd sighed heavily, making his greasy bangs flutter.

"Not really."

Kurt scratched his chin thoughtfully. 

"Vell do you mind if I just hang around for a bit then?"

Tood just shrugged and kept staring into space. Kurt was just wondering how to proceed from there, when he caught sight of a long thin scar on Todd's lower arm, and as he looked closer, he saw that Todd had dusins of scars. Big, small, round, thin, long and short. Up and down his arms, on his knees poking out of his torn pants and in his pallid face. A particularly nasty old one seemed to continue from his elbow to his neck, as the ends of it poking out above the neck of his t-shirt and below the sleve would suggest. 

"Mein Gott, vhat happened to you?"

Todd looked down at his lower arm where Kurt was pointing to the relatively new scar, still shining pink from healing.

"Oh, that would be Pietro. He threw me out of my window."

Kurt's face fell and his eyes widened.

"Vhy on earth did he do that?"

Todd shrugged again.

"He didn't say. I guess I got on his nerves or somethin'. Sometimes he just kicks me around for fun, I think."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Despite the hatred he usually endured from people due to his appearance, at least he had friends who didn't hurt him just because they could. And the way Todd had said what happened... it was like it was an everyday occurrence. Like he'd never known better. 

Kurt found himself feeling pretty sorry for Todd, to his own mild surprise. But how to comfort him? Kurt looked around for inspiration for something that would be a positive experience for his depressed companion. Something he could maybe use his powers for... His eyes fell on the school basketball court right behind them. Kurt gently nudged Todd in the ribs and tilted his head towards the court.

"Hey, vanna shoot some hoops? You can totally cheat and use your powers to beat me."

Todd looked like he most of all wanted to make the blue elf go away, but Kurt bounced up and down like he was offering a big treat and Todd felt it would take too much effort to convince him to beat it. Physical exercise was nothing with his powers, but talking was always such a pain. And maybe it would distract him a little from his gloom to beat Fuzzy in a way that wouldn't need medical care afterwards. So he sighed and made it very clear that he only agreed to shut Kurt up.

"Fine. Whatever."

Kurt jumped up and whooped, while activating his image inducer. It didn't help Todd much. Despite what he said, he had felt slightly better next to someone as odd looking as himself. But he also knew that if someone saw the 'elf look', not everyone would be too pleased. Todd could at least go for a human. Ugly, but human.

Kurt was no expert in any kind of sport, but his natural agility made him a worthy opponent in practically any physical challenge. He had just decided to fake it and pretend he sucked at basketball, when Todd hurtled past him, already with a ball in hand. 

Kurt bamfed himself in front of Todd to stop him, but he simply jumped over the elf and threw the ball through the hoop. 

"Hey! That's it Slimy, you're going down!"

Kurt cracked his knuckles, but couldn't help grinning. It had been a while since he'd had a real challenge. Todd looked a bit surprised at the grin on Kurt's face, but he straightened up from his usual crouched position and accepted the taunt. 

"We'll see about that Creepy-crawler!"

Two hours later Todd let himself collapse onto his back in the middle of the court, gasping and panting. He'd beat Kurt several times and felt very pleased with himself, but it had been a battle, and now he was exhausted. Kurt plopped down next to him, resting his forehead on his knees. A thought suddenly occurred to Todd, so he sat up, resting his arms on his knees like Kurt.

"Yo, what's your name anyway? I mean not that Nightcrawler stuff. Your real name."

Kurt smiled and reached out his hand. 

"Kurt Vagner at your service. And you're Todd Tolansky, also known as Toad, right?"

Todd nodded and timidly took the offered hand. Under the induced image, he could clearly feel the three strong fingers close around his five webbed ones and felt better again, reminded of how they were both freaks in their own way. Kurt looked curiously at his companion, and eventually couldn't help asking the question foremost on his mind.

"No offence, but you actually seem like a really nice guy. Vhy do you stay vith the Brotherhood?"

Todd looked at him like it was very obvious.

"Come on... look at me! Who else would have me? Besides, I owe them. They were nice to me when nobody else were."

"And just because they vere nice once, that means they can kick you around now on a daily basis?" 

Todd sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand, Fuzzy. They're the only people who has ever really wanted anythin' to do with me. They despise me, they loathe me, they stomp on me... but they're there for me, ya know? They're my friends."

Kurt moved a little closer, lowering his voice to a sincere whisper, slightly worried that someone from the Brotherhood might find out he was trying to open Todd's eyes to what kind of people his friends were. 

"Look, I know kinda what you're going through. Vith the strange looks and all, but I found good friends. Real friends. I can't see vhy you couldn't too."

Tood shook his head again without looking at Kurt.

"Maybe. But I owe them. It's loyalty, ya know?"

Kurt felt this battle was a lost one and regretted it. Such devotion to people so undeserving of it was unfathomable to him, but he respected it, as it was clearly one of Todd's most redeeming features. 

Just as he felt himself connecting with Todd and thought he might persuade him to talk about what was bothering him, the long green slimy tongue shot out and caught a bug in mid air. Kurt jumped from shock and slight disgust.

"Ew. Vhy do you do that?"

Todd blushed deeply and kept his eyes locked on the ground, avoiding Kurt's look.

"I dunno. It's disgustin', even I can see it. But I can't help it. No wonder everybody hates me."

He locked his arms over his head and looked easily as depressed as before.

"I don't hate you."

Todd cast him a spiteful look.

"I knew you were a freak, but I didn't think you were stupid too."

Kurt had to admit they hadn't exactly been friends in the past, but he meant what he said.

"I know vat you're thinking. But just because ve've been fighting, does not mean I hate you. Annoyed vith you, angry at you, frustrated vith you, ja. But hate you, nein."

Todd snorted at the ground between his knees.

"You will. Give it a day or two."

Kurt mulled it over in his mind for a while, before coming to a decision. Todd looked absolutely filthy and thin, like he hadn't eaten properly in a while. And the smell wasn't too healthy either. His deep-felt morale was yelling at him to do something for his fellow man. Enemy or not.

"Vould you like to come vith me to the mansion? I could get you something to eat and lend you some clean clothes, so you could maybe shower or something?"

Todd shuddered still with his head hidden between his knees.

"I hate bathin'. And what's the point in showerin' anyway, when I'm goin' back to the filthy rat hole I live in?"

Kurt felt his stomach clench for his companion. 

"Vell, it might make you feel a little better and I suspect maybe some people vouldn't be so hostile, if they didn't smell you coming a mile away."

Todd's head flew up at the insulting words, but Kurt flashed him his biggest smile and winked at him, to prove that he was joking. Not that Todd didn't smell. Just not quite 'that' badly. 

"Come on. I got food... real food. Like sandviches and my own secret stach of cookies."

Todd was about to object to going to the ultimate nest of geeks, but the promise of food had awakened his stomach, which suddenly growled loudly. Kurt laughed heartily.

"I rest my case. Come on!"

With that, he grabbed Todd's wrist and hauled him off towards the X-mansion.

After a brief disagreement about how to enter the mansion, Kurt agreed to teleport Todd directly from the lawn up to his room, instead of being paraded through the whole house for all the X-men to see. Also, Todd was terrified of running into Lance if he was with Kitty somewhere in the mansion. The fact that Lance was also hanging out with the X-men didn't seem to hurt his reputation quite as much in the eyes of the Brotherhood, as Todd felt it would for himself to be seen in such company.

Kurt gave up the argument when Todd's stomach rumbled again, reminding him that it was more important to get him some food, and less important how that would come about. After making sure nobody would see them, he teleported Todd inside and supplied him with all he would need for a cleaning session. 

Todd looked like he was being offered poison, but the promise of food after the shower made him resign himself to this unexpected change of his usual routine. As he was handed what he would need, he raised his eyebrow at a few things in the bag Kurt kept his bath products in. Fishing out a particular bottle he snickered when he read out the label.

"...for a smooth and shiny coat..."

Kurt snatched it out of his hands with a blush.

"Ha ha, very funny! Bathing vith fur isn't exactly a picnic you know!"

Todd raised his hands in defense while Kurt dug out some clothes that might fit him.

"Sorry Fuzzy! At least you don't have fleas..."

He was cut off when a pair of pants were flung at him so hard he toppled over and got tangled in the next few clothing items that flew his way. 

"And there's a spare toothbrush too, if you vould like to get rid of the bugs between your teeth."

Todd dug himself out protesting, only to find Kurt clutching his side with suppressed laughter. 

"Sorry, but you deserved that."

Todd fell back onto the floor and chuckled.

"Yeah man, I guess so."

Kurt gathered up the clothes and towels scattered around them and bundled them up while Todd got to his feet. 

"So where's this bathroom anyway?"

"Down the hall."

Kurt noticed Todd wince at the thought of being caught in the hallway on his way to or from the bath, and mentally kicked himself again. He really was a much too nice guy sometimes.

"I vill teleport you there, ok?"

Todd's look of relief made it worth it and when he was safely locked away in the bathroom, Kurt popped down to the kitchen and snatched some supplies. He built a foot high sandwich for them both and just managed to teleport himself, the food and some sodas back to his room without making a fool of himself. Not that there was anyone there to watch, but still. That extra limb came in really handy sometimes.

Only when he sat down on his bed did he consider how he was going to know when Todd was done in the shower so he could pick him up again. Maybe he should just let him get back here himself. But then he remembered that Todd had never seen the room from the outside, so how would he know which door was his? Mentally cursing himself for putting himself in this situation, he settled himself down to give Todd ample time to make himself decent again, before going to check on him. 

Half an hour later, he was starting to worry that Todd might try to get back on his own and get lost, so he prepared for the worst and teleported to the hallway outside the bathroom. The hall was empty, so he gently knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me. Kurt. Are you done yet?"

He heard some scuffling and a sound like Todd had stubbed his toe or something.

"Shit! Ow! Yeah, hang on yo, I'll get the door."

The door opened a crack and Kurt slipped in, checking that the hall was still empty before locking it behind him again. 

"Woah, you scared the daylights out of me, fool. I almost fell on my ass."

Kurt snickered while fiddling with the lock. 

"You know for a toad guy, you're pretty clumsy."

He turned around and wanted to kick himself again. Todd was... not decent. He was very wet, like he'd only just turned off the shower and was dripping all over the floor, only wearing a towel. On his wet skin hundreds and hundreds of scars criss crossed his chest and legs. Trapped somewhere between embarrassment and horror, Kurt blinked in surprise and swallowed. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there right then. 

"Uhm... Todd... you're not... done."

Todd looked down his naked chest and checked the towel around his thin waist for gaps but found none. He looked up at Kurt with confusion.

"Did I miss a spot or somethin'?"

Kurt swallowed again.

"Nein, but... vhen I asked if you were done, I meant like... in clothes!"

Todd's large murky eyes narrowed, but then he sighed and leaned heavily on the sink while wiping the steam off the mirror to look at himself. 

"I get it. Even to a freak like you I'm too disgustin' to look at."

Kurt gave himself yet another mental kick. Good thing his mind didn't bruise from it, or his mental self wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Why did he always manage to screw things up like this? How could he convince Todd that wasn't what he meant? Cause it really wasn't. It was the... nakedness he had a problem with. 

"Look Todd, it's not that, it's just... naked guys... I mean people! Vell it makes me... uhm... uncomfortable."

He was writhing and blushing under the searching look Todd gave him from under his wet bangs. Todd seemed absolutely clueless.

"Why?"

Kurt kicked himself again and again. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

"Uhm.. vell... it's... complicated. Look can ve talk about this back in my room later?"

Todd shrugged and continued with his cleanup. He actually brushed his teeth with the spare brush, even though Kurt had really only meant it as a joke. His teeth were yellow by nature, but not naturally filthy. Kurt supposed it might have something to do with protection from the slime he had seen Todd spit at people. Again he felt slightly sorry for him. So many creepy skills in one person. And then he kicked himself again. Who was he to talk about being creepy!

The scars were everywhere and Kurt could not even begin to imagine what Todd must have been through to have so many gruesome marks all over. The fact that he was so thin his spine looked like a mountain range down his back didn't help, and Todd looked more than anything like a lost social case. And maybe he was. Kurt suddenly got a glimpse of understanding for why Todd stayed with the Brotherhood. If Todd noticed his staring, he didn't say and seemed to ignore Kurt in general, while completing the torture that was grooming. 

He was kind enough to warn Kurt when he dropped the towel to dress and Kurt turned his back, feeling lucky he had turned off his inducer so he was now blue and fuzzy again. It made it damn hard to see when he blushed. But it got worse. When Todd finally announced that he was done and Kurt turned around he kicked himself yet again. Why did he have to lend Todd clothes that fitted him so damn well? He looked really nice and the clothes even matched his strange muddy-green skin-color, making Todd look like he had an unusual kind of tan, but certainly not ugly. 

Kurt clenched his teeth, quickly teleported them both back to his room, and let go of Todd as fast as he could. Todd noticed how he jumped away and looked hurt, but Kurt quickly distracted him with food and for a time there was only comfortable eating. It was a bit later and they were sitting on Kurt's bed, steadily eating their way through his cookie stash, when Todd shocked the hell out of Kurt.

"Yo, what is it with you and naked guys, anyway?"

Todd smirked when he saw Kurt start and blush so hard the fur on his cheeks stood on end.

"It's... uhm...Vell... could ve... not talk about this please?" 

Todd looked glum, but his tone was teasing.

"No problemo, dawg. Too bad though. I might tell you what I'm down about if you would tell me somethin' about you first, but never mind that now."

Kurt munched his cookie in deep thoughtful silence. He hadn't really talked to anyone about it yet, and despite their unfriendly history, he felt somehow that he could trust Todd. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get this off his chest to someone he didn't see every day. He cleared his throat nervously. Todd looked up as if he had been waiting for Kurt to talk. His teasing look was gone though and he seemed genuinely interested. 

"Ok, but if you ever tell anyone about this, I vill hunt you down, rip your tongue out and strangle you vith it!"

Todd solemnly raised his right hand and did a cross on his chest. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

With that he sat up on his toes in his frog like position and looked at Kurt like he was a very delicious fat fly. 

"Now spill it, yo!"

Kurt was having serious second thoughts now, but he did promise not to tell. He scratched the back of his neck and looked pointedly at his knees, to avoid looking at Todd. 

"Vell... uhm...I had a girlfriend a vhile back and... ve sorta broke up. Vell no, she dumped me, but it vas ok. Cause I... had a little... accident."

Kurt blushed so much he could feel the heat radiating from his face, even through the fur. Todd just sat patiently listening. 

"She... kinda... busted me...mumble"

"Sorry, what was that last bit?"

Kurt raised his head an inch to free his mouth from his knees which had obscured his last words. 

"She valked in on me vhile I vas... doing something private."

Todd blinked once and simply said what Kurt was too embarrassed to. 

"She caught you jerkin' off?"

Kurt hid his boiling face in his knees.

"Vell... ja... only...it gets vorse."

Todd cocked his head looking very curious.

"Oh...?"

Kurt was really choking on the words now. Gott, if this ever came out, he thought he'd die. 

"Vell, she dumped me because of... vhat I was... vatching... vhile..."

Todd smiled his broadest smile and chuckled.

"Aw come on man, it can't be that bad. She's just a prune. You're better off without her then anyway."

Kurt now had his eyes closed and had pulled his shoulders up so far he looked like a bizarre, blue, furry turtle. 

"What was it? Some old creepy porn movie or somethin'?"

Kurt's head flew up and his fur bristled with annoyance. 

"Nein! Nein it vasn't porn, it vas... something else."

Todd inched a little closer.

"What then Fuzzy? It's ok, I can take it. Considerin' who I live with, I'm sure you can't shock me."

He was still smiling, but his eyes were friendly and sincere, so Kurt swallowed hard and prepared to be ridiculed. 

"It vas guys ok! I vas jerking off to some hot guys! There, I said it."

With that he hid his face between his knees and waited for Todd to laugh and run off to tell his buddies all about it. What he heard was certainly the last thing he expected. Todd sounded... disappointed!

"That's it!"

Kurt looked up at him in wonder. 

"Vell... ja. But it's horrible!"

"Why!"

"Vhy? Because life can't be cruel enough to make me both hideous, mutant AND gay!"

Todd simply looked at Kurt, who was now pulling his hair in agitation. Much to Kurt's discomfort, Todd crawled in very close to him, leaned his arms on Kurt's knees and looked him in the eye with an intense gaze. 

"Ok dawg, here's the way I see it. Life ain't cruel. People are cruel. And they're only cruel when they don't understand or they're afraid, right?"

Kurt nodded and looked down. He could see the reason in it. But it still felt pretty unfair. 

"Besides, you ain't hideous. Just different."

With that, Todd took hold of Kurt's wrist and pulled off the image inducer. 

"You shouldn't even need this, man."

Kurt sighed. 

"Nein, maybe not in a perfect vorld. But I'm just not sure I can handle one more thing for people to hate about me."

Todd threw his arms out with agitation.

"So screw them! Your love life ain't their business anyway!"

"But it makes life so much harder!"

Todd shook his head so vigorously his wild hair brushed Kurts nose.

"No! Don't you see, man? It just makes life different."

Kurt looked into Todd's honest eyes and wondered.

"I can't understand vhy people ever think of you as ugly. You must be the most beautiful person on the vhole planet to think like that."

Todd looked slightly uncomfortable and sat back up on his toes, pulling himself away from Kurt in the process. 

"Naw, I'm just an idiot, who believes that love can solve all your problems, if you're lucky enough to find someone who really, really loves you."

Kurt looked at him with a saddened expression.

"You're not an idiot. You're just a very sveet, loving person, and you are obviously not finding much love vith your so called friends, if they make you so depressed."

Todd shook his head.

"They can't help who they are. And they don't know how to look beneath the surface. But I can wait. They'll find out sometime."

The air was suddenly tense between them and they both looked down at Kurt's ruffled bedspread. Kurt was the first to speak.

"This whole gay thing... it doesn't matter anyvay. I don't even know if I AM gay at all. I've only had one girlfriend, so I don't have that much experience to go on. And she was really sveet and loving and..."

"But you weren't 'in love' with her, were you?"

Kurt nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Vell no, but... how come you know so much about this stuff anyway? I wouldn't have thought you vere such an expert on it."

Todd sighed so deeply that his shoulders sagged. 

"When you live on the street for years like me, you learn the hard way that if you want love, you'll have to accept it, no matter how it comes along. Gay or not. Who cares, yo? Love is love."

Kurt blinked and sat back against the headboard, while Todd gazed absentmindedly out into the room. Gott. Was it really so simple? It wasn't the sex that was the issue. It was the love. If there was love, all the other things didn't really matter. And he had to admit he had never really loved his ex. She was a great friend, and it had certainly been a learning experience, but there had been no love. Not really. 

So what to do now? Suddenly it struck him. He was alone, in his room, on his bed, with a very sweet guy, who was definitely not repulsed by the whole gay thing. A whole new range of possibilities opened up to him and he felt slightly dizzy from it all, when Todd looked at him and smiled. Kurt swallowed what felt like a truck load of cotton and decided to take a chance, here and now. 

Moving slowly, giving his companion plenty of time to run for it if he wanted to, Kurt crawled towards Todd, who sat stock still in his relaxed crouch, with slightly widened eyes. Kurt hesitated for a moment when their faces were just a fraction of an inch apart. Todd's lips fell apart and he was shaking slightly. Kurt took it as encouragement and gently placed his lips on Todd's. 

None of them moved for a second, then Kurt pressed his lips a little tighter to Todd's and felt him shiver. Afraid that he had misread the signals, Kurt pulled away. Todd's eyes were closed and his mouth still slightly open. To Kurt's slight shock, Todd's legs suddenly gave way and he dropped forwards heavily onto his knees with a gasp. His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, as if he was trying to clear his head.

"Oh mein Gott! Todd, are you ok?"

Todd simply looked at him, like he'd been hit in the head. 

"You kissed me..."

Kurt blushed and backed away.

"Ja I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

Todd followed Kurt so fast that he blinked in surprise as Todd was suddenly only an inch away. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"Do it again! Please. I mean, only if you want to..."

Kurt blinked once again in surprise, but then he moved in again, laid a hand gently on Todd's cheek and kissed him tenderly. Again, Todd sat stock still and didn't kiss back. Kurt pulled away and looked slightly worried at Todd.

"Am I... doing something vrong?"

Todd shook his head as little as he could, to avoid that Kurt removed his hand from his face.

"Naw, it's awesome... I just... I don't wanna gross you out. I always gross people out."

Kurt smiled reassuringly and gently stroked Todd's cheek.

"You vont gross me out. I promise. I've seen you eat flies and I'm kissing you anyvay."

Todd swallowed and nodded, shivering like a leaf. Kurt kissed him again and this time Todd very carefully kissed back. He laid his hands on Kurt's shoulders and Kurt slipped his other arm around Todd's thin waist, pulling him closer.

With only a second's hesitation, due to his knowledge of Todd's very powerful tongue, Kurt deepened the kiss and was rewarded when a very soft, smooth tongue met his own. Not even remotely slimy, it was a very satisfying experience and Kurt indulged himself for quite a while before coming up for air. 

When their lips finally parted, both looked slightly dazed and simply stared at each other. Todd slid his hands around Kurt's neck and moved in for a close embrace, Kurt welcomed it with a deep sigh and let them both fall back a little, so he could lean against the headboard again. He felt a little weak and in need of support. 

As he stretched out his legs, Todd ended up almost sitting astride his lap. He found it to be a very comfortable position and gladly pulled Todd into place on his thighs. Todd snuggled up against Kurt with a soft whimper and settled down resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt stroked Todd's back while considering the situation. This was nice. Very nice indeed. But what to do next? If he'd done this with a girl, he would now assume they were dating. 

He could suddenly see what a delicate situation he had put himself in. Not only was he discovering whole new territory as to his sexuality, but he was also fooling around with the enemy, so to speak. But Kitty did that too. And like Todd said, it wasn't other people's business. He realized he didn't care if people knew or not. If Todd wanted this to go on, so did he. He really wanted it. 

He stroked Todd's unruly mane of hair and kissed his cheek gently. 

"Todd? Can I ask you something?"

Todd tightened his grip around Kurt's neck just a little more and his answer came in a nervous whisper. 

"Sure, anythin'."

Suddenly the cotton was back in Kurt's mouth and he swallowed hard again to get rid of it. 

"Vould you like to...be my uhm... boyfriend?"

Todd pulled away enough to look at Kurt and he blinked at him with wide surprised eyes.

"You really want me?"

Kurt simply nodded and looked hopefully at Todd, who let out a choked moan and threw himself around Kurt's neck again. Hugging him so tight he gasped out the air in his lungs, he croaked into the blue pointy ear.

"I'm yours, man. All yours."

Kurt felt his stomach flutter and hugged his newfound boyfriend back. They rocked a little in their tight embrace, before settling down in their snuggled up position again. Both felt it was total bliss and were reluctant to do anything that would break their little loving bubble. But suddenly something occurred to Kurt.

"Hey Todd, vhat vere you depressed about?"

Todd sighed deeply.

"I'm not anymore."

"But vhat vas it?"

Todd bit his lip, looking very cute so Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Vhat?"

"You'll laugh..."

Kurt stroked his hair again.

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course I vont laugh."

Todd picked at a thread in his sweater while avoiding Kurt's look.

"Well I was down because... well... Wanda said some very cruel things, man. I mean like, evil stuff. Made me think nobody would ever want me. Ya know. Wanna kiss me and stuff."

Kurt didn't laugh. He simply beamed and leaned in closer. When their noses touched he said with a slightly hoarse voice:

"Vell ve fixed that, didn't ve?"


End file.
